<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dolts Dolts Infiltration by ReadOfAelfs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068808">Dolts Dolts Infiltration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadOfAelfs/pseuds/ReadOfAelfs'>ReadOfAelfs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I don't have any prereaders and hate reading my own words so this probably needs editing, Penny being adorable, Ruby being awkward, V2E7 but make it dolts, both of them being fairly badass, plausibly deniable school dance crush activity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadOfAelfs/pseuds/ReadOfAelfs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick little "What if?"</p><p>After Jaune leaves her at the punch bowl to go after Pyrrha, Penny asks Ruby for a dance.</p><p>But midnight is fast approaching at the ball...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dolts Dolts Infiltration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever fanfic, and indeed one of the first bits of prose I've written in years. But v8 got me in some kind of mood.<br/>Basically the first chapter of a nothing bad ever happened cannon divergent au that I'm never actually going to write.<br/>As I said in the tags, this hasn't had any real pre-reading, so is probably under-edited. If you spot any mistakes do let me know!<br/>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Friend Ruby!”</p><p>“Uh, Hi Penny?”</p><p>Operation 'awkwardly hide by the punch' was not going well.</p><p>“Since <em> I </em> do not have a dance partner, and <em> you </em> do not have a dance partner...”</p><p>Ruby did not like where this was going. </p><p>“... I believe friendship protocol dictates that <em> we </em> should dance together!”</p><p>Jaune had ditched her to run after Pyrrha, and now she was going to have to choose between embarrassing herself in front of the whole school or letting down her friend.</p><p>“Penny, I can’t dance, why do you think I am hiding here”</p><p>“<em> Pre </em>-posterous! If you wanted to hide you’d be in the shadows behind a pillar like Miss Fall over there. Besides I have seen you maneuver Crescent Rose, and I think with some adaptations we could…”</p><p>One of the (Four!) Atleasian guards escorting Penny chipped in, talking over an animated description of spins and angles that threatened several catastrophic injuries if actually attempted.</p><p>“Actually Miss Polendina as your chaperone I’m inclined to agree, Perhaps to avoid raising attention…”</p><p>Ruby watched with a mix of delight and dread as the red-headed android turned and locked eye’s with the soldier.</p><p>“Avoid raising it how sir? Surely there would be nothing noteworthy about me and Miss Rose. If anything a normal adolescent attending such a gathering and not dancing would be <em> more </em> attention grabbing.”</p><p>Before things could escalate any further, a wave laughter and comotion swept across the room. Jaune was back! </p><p>By the time things had settled, after his dramatic entrance, Penny was pressed up close to her side. As JNPR tore up the dance floor, Ruby pondered. How could she use this brief distraction to avoid getting pulled into a dance? Was there somewhere she could <em> actually </em> hide? Why was being this close to Penny making her feel warm when she was mostly made of quite cold metal? Where was the rest of her team?</p><p>Penny must have caught her scanning the room, leaning in conspiratorially.</p><p>“If you are looking for Miss Fall she is now leaving via that window”</p><p>Ruby had not, in fact, been looking for the mysterious Mistrali. But that was  certainly very odd behaviour. Could it be linked to the Dust robberies her team was looking into? But wait, this was the perfect escape.</p><p>“Let’s chase her!”</p><p>“<em> Sen- </em>sational! Another adventure like the docks” </p><p>Pulling Pennh back quickly to the edge of the room, Ruby judged the route. Round the corner and out the door. With all eyes still central on the dancers they should avoid too much notice. But it was quite a long way and she wasn’t super sure about how carrying someone else would affect her range. Still Penny’s guards were about to notice.</p><p>“Hold tight!”</p><p>Petals,<br/>
Petals Turn,<br/>
Petals, Penny,<br/>
Petals Door, <br/>
Petals, STOP.
</p><p>...and they were in the courtyard. Penny's extra weight a sudden shock in Ruby’s arms. Squaring that away as something to think about later, Ruby pulled out her scroll, ready to summon Crescent Rose. Meanwhile still holding her tight with one hand and delightfully unperturbed by the short dash, Penny scanned the nearby buildings.</p><p>“How exciting this all is! Based on her route she is headed for the Central Communications Tower. Let’s go!”</p><p>As Penny let go and set off at speed, it rapidly became clear to Ruby that her ‘stupid lady stilts’ were going to be a big problem. She was being left behind! Before she had a chance to call ahead or use her semblance again, her companion paused. Ruby’s heart fluttered a little at the sheer care and attention on the other girl’s face.</p><p>“I would not like it if you hurt your ankle, but if we slow down my father’s guards will catch up and our adventure will be over. You should take off your shoes."</p><p>"I still don't know how Weiss fights in these"</p><p>Having kicked off the hated deathtraps, Ruby was able to catch up. As long as her aura was up the soles of her feet should be fine on the flagstones. It wasn’t long before they rounded the corner to the CCT Plaza.</p><p>The plaza with a guard on the floor.</p><p>Not moving.</p><p>She slammed the summon button on her scroll.The door was still closing. Beside her Penny surged forwards, Floating array already unfurling. Was that gunfire from inside the building? Her locker slammed into the ground in front of her. As her scythe transformed in her hands, Ruby stole a final deep breath and charged into the fray.</p>
<hr/><p>They’d won.</p><p>The lobby was a mess of broken screens and glass, and several of the soldiers would need long stays in hospital, but they had won. Cinder, once cornered, had fought with savage ferocity. First with swords and a bow made of glass, then with strange elemental powers, and <em> then </em> -finally- with a strange grim-like protrusion from her arm. But no matter her power the ground floor had had no good escape routes. Togther they'd kept her engaged whilst more and more reinforcements arrived. Ozpin's arrival finally and decisively tipping the scales.</p><p>Speaking of the headmaster, she was currently waiting outside his office for a turn to give her version of events. She rather wished she was in there now with Penny. So that she could get back to her warm dorm and her teammates quicker. Not because she was already missing her friend. Definitely not. But General Ironwood had insisted they be separated, so outside she would wait. Finally the door of the office swung open. Ruby had a fraction of a second to brace herself before being tackled into a bone crushing hug.</p><p>"Penny, I can't bre- my aura it's still-"</p><p>"Oh Ruby this is <em> in- </em>credible, Ozpin knows my secret and he has asked if I can stay at Beacon. We shall get to spend so much time together!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>